Fucked Up Situation
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: When Hinata and Sakura get torn between the past and the present what will they choose to do. Story about loyalty and choices
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So this is a prologue and if it is liked than I shall continue it Dedicated: My Hina-Chan Disclaimer: I own nothing It honestly wasn't that complicated, when shit went wrong we always seemed to be in the middle of it though. The screaming and yelling continued between Deidara and the little blonde brat from Konaha. Finally the first swing was thrown and Naruto's jaw cracked upon impact. Without hesitation, the tiny Konaha squad immediately jumped in and Sasuke and Neji took their swings at the taller blonde. I remember back before we left...when that was our squad. Shaking my head I looked over at the shorter raven next to me; I knew she was conflicted and fighting the mental war with herself. She could go in with me and fight besides Deidara, or she could go in and defend her blood, I wasn't sure how she'd react but after waiting a few more seconds I stepped in. Pulling Neji from Deidara, I turned to look him in his cold, pale eyes. "Don't do this Neji, it's not too late just turn and leave." The dark haired boy, looked at me with a look of pure confidence, one that would shake almost anyone to the core. "I suggest you and Hinata leave while you can, the rest is on their way," Neji said just as Hinata came up behind me. With one glance at his cousin, Neji's gaze softened for a second. Before any words were exchanged a loud gunshot rang out through the alley. Turning immediately, Hinata and I watched as Deidara's bleeding body slumped to the ground and the Uchiha's blood lust filled stare turned to be directed towards us. Hinata's arm reached out and she grabbed my wrist pulling me away quickly as more shots rang out, this time directed at Hinata and my fleeting figures. Running behind a dumpster, we crotched down and searched for a quick exit as the footsteps of the Uchiha got louder. Neji is gone...but no unblocked exit, the only one is behind Sasuke who's shooting at us. "Baby we are backed into a corner, we are out of options," I whispered to Hinata. I could hear her grind her teeth together. "The rest are coming and we are sitting prey right now Hinata. We need to decide and quick.." So much for this not being complicated...who brings a gun to a fist fight anyway... 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note-Soooo yea, enjoy :) Hopefully and please REVIEW

_There use to be a time where this would be insane to me, where this would be straight up impossible but now..._ Sasuke's footsteps stopped just before the dumpster and the squealing of tires could be heard several hundred feet away meaning the rest of the Konaha squad had arrived. Glancing over at my best friend, I gave the slight head nod signaling I was ready and we began. Hinata and I placed our feet on the wall in front of us, gathering the adrenaline pumping through our veins and our pure strength and harnessing it, we simultaneously shoved off the wall as our momentum pushed our bodies back into the dumpster. The dumpster slid across the ground at just enough speed to catch the Uchiha off guard. The moment he grunted from the impact, Hinata and I stood and ran around to him. Her closed fist crashed down on his face while my hand gripped the gun in his. Ripping it from his grasp, I let Hinata throw him to the ground. "You good?" I asked Hinata and she nodded briefly. Pointing the gun at Sasuke's head, I looked up at the now approaching group of men, and a few of their bitches. "Another step and his brains will be the new graffiti on the pavement," Hinata said loud enough for everyone in the alley to hear. "Aight," one of the men mumbled. A taller, shaggy, grey haired man stepped forth. With a cigarette clenched in his teeth he began to speak, "we understand, just give us the Uchiha and give us Uzamaki." , "Uchiha took one of our own, what makes you think we are going to hand him over?" Hinata spat. I smirk spread across the lips of the silver haired man. "The fact that there is two of you and 8 of us. Don't kid yourselves, you may think you're good, but you're out numbered. One bullet in that boys head and 8 in each of your bodies." He had a slight point but my gun never lowered and Hinata never budged. The air was thick and the wind whipped through my hair. "So this is what happens when the Akatsuki become too much for you all to handle? Guns start appearing at mere run-ins?" I chuckled out, mocking the gang in all it's 'glory', "lets stop playing games here Kakashi, you won't shoot first because not only would you have the entire Akatsuki out for your murder but I'll still pull this trigger on Sasuke. He's your best member, you need him. " Just as I finished Hinata bent over and grabbed the Uchiha by his infamous dark locks and ripped him to his feet as he growled in pain. Keeping my gun pointed at his head, myself and Hinata slowly began stepping towards Kakashi and his mob. "All we want is the Uchiha and the rest walk free. The Akatsuki will never know the rest of you were here," Hinata stated. Unexpectedly a smirk formed on Kakashi's face. "There is two flaws in your scenario, the first is that you believe we don't want war with the Akatsuki. And the second...is actually believing we need Sasuke Uchiha." With that a gunshot rang out through the alley. I felt the warm thickness of blood spray across my leg and I swung the gun around, unloading the entire clip into the group of Leaf members, unsure whether I hit any of them or not. Before I could reach out and grab her arm to run, Hinata had already taken off for the fence. Following in quick pursuit, while shots were being fired in our direction. Scaling up the chain link fence, we jumped over. A muffled grunt came from Hinata's mouth. Assuming she merely landed on her ankle wrong, I continued running knowing full well she could continue running through the pain. Running around the corner, we heard the shots stop as we stop to catch our breath. Turning around to face Hinata, that's when I noticed the blood.


	3. Never Love Without Pain

**Authors** **Note:** So once again a fairly short chapter but I'm building the characters emotions and characters with this so please review and lemme know if this is even worth continuing. This is dedicated to my Hinata-Chan. I love you!

My back was pressed up against the cold brick wall keeping my searing skin cool. Darkness had washed over the city hours ago but the summer heat was still scorching. I could hear the crashing of the waves on the rocks a block away. Lyrics slipped from my mouth as I sang out into the night. Body weak, brain drowning in liquor and lungs inhaling the bittersweet burn of my latest drag of my cigarette. The clearing of Hinata's throat snapped me back into the reality I seemed to desperatly be trying to escape, as I turned to look at her. She was staring out across the street, so I took the chnce to drop my gaze to her wrapped leg. _Good it hasn't bled through this bandage yet._ "Saku, I'm fine." My gaze shot up to her face, but she was still staring off ahead of her. _How did she know?_ Ignoring my question within my head I turned to face forward once more. My stomach was in knots and my chest ached but still no tears fell; there was no tears left to fall. Repeatidly the image of Deidara's dead body flashed through my head. _He was like my brother, like OUR brother, and I left his body for those fuckin Leaf._ Putting my cigarette back to my mouth, I took another drag. "He promised he would always be here, he would never leave," I mumbled to Hinata. "I'm hip," she answered. Flicking her cigarette, the ashes and sparks flew landing on a pile of dried out leaves. Within seconds the entire pile ignited and went up in flames. Neither of us flinched or moved the slightest bit, instead we continued to stare at the bright orange glow. The fire quickly diminished, being as the leaf pile wasn't very large anyway. Smoke from the fire filled our sense of smell giving us the calm reminder of all we've burned from our lives. _I need to walk..._ Standing up, I offered my hand out to my best friend, pulling her up with me. Just as quickly as the pain from Deidara's loss hit us earlier, it was gone. Replaced souly by acceptance. "In due time Babygirl," Hinata mumbled. Reaching out for her hand, I pulled her to me briefly. "I love you," I said louder than I've said anything all night, it was the one thing I was sure of. As I was pulling her towards the beach, she responded, " I love you too Saku."

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
